the angel in my shadow
by FireworksAndMe
Summary: The all time fav. 'yukina falling in love with her brother' story, only one problem, hiei gets sick.
1. Chapter 1

Yukina slept comfortably on her futon, she liked living with Genkai, it was peaceful and quiet, she got to see yusuke and everybody else, especially botan, quite often, she liked the fact that she was surrounded by friends, even though she was saddened that no matter how hard she tried, she could not find her brother, it got lonely sometimes for her, when nobody was watching…

Her room was simple, wood floor, basic futon, but it seemed she was an exceptional crafter, on her desk she had made her very own candle holder, out of her tear gems, she had made it to look like crashing waves of water, and it did, it was beautiful holding it's simple candle, next to that was a stained jar filled with some of her tear gems, preserved flowers she had saved, a couple of rare stones she'd pick up every now and then in the garden, and small twigs that held small dark blue, red, and sometimes purple berries on it, the items contrasted well with each other and the mahogany desk that held them. Other than that the room was empty, no pictures. But one, which really made her think, she had not one picture of her brother, nor her mother, but she did have a photograph of the entire group: herself, botan was behind her both hand on her shoulders chrouching, genkai, yusuke with his arm around keiko, kuwabara was next to her blushing; he was such a goof, Kurama stood in profile form sort of facing the camera with a warm smile while, koenma was there too, yusuke must have tugged on his cape b/c he had a scrunched look on his face, then…there was hiei, he looked away from the camera, he was standing next to kuwabara sot of, he seemed distant from the group , very quiet.

Hiei had just intended on a midnight check up on his sister, but he a little trouble.

-flash back-

Hiei sighed as he came back from spirit world with yusuke's new case -why do I have to get his missions? Well at least I don't have to participate in this one- hiei thought miserly to himself, he climbed through yusuke's window and dropped the papers on yusuke's sleeping face.

"What!...W-where? SPIRIT GUN!" Yusuke had woken up from a bad dream just as hiei laid the papaers on his face, Hiei with out effort dodged the spirit detective's shot.

"Your new case…."Hiei said lamely

"Awwwww…No…"yusuke said rubbing his very red nose, it was obvious he was becoming sick with a late flu or cold.

Hiei raised an eye brow to him

Yusuke wobbled even though he was sitting up in bed, he paused and looked dead serious for a short time, hiei had become interested in this new expression and shifted so he could see the detective's face

"AH! AH! AHHHH! CHOOOOOOO!"Yusuke sneezed all over Hiei spreading his germs to him. Hiei shuddered and scowled as her wiped off his upper lip with the back of his hand

"Disgusting human…"Hiei left

-end flashback-

Hiei was starting to feel a little sick himself now and was much to fatigued, he had never been sick a day in his life and yet he was feeling extremely fatigued, he did not want to spread any of this to Yukina, so he just slept in a near by tree by the compound

Hiei slept uncomfortably, he sweated, and moaned, he was pale, though still asleep.

Yukina had woken up though, when she had, she felt overwhelmed to look at the framed group picture, she found herself gazing at it for hours, well only one particular person though, she was amazed at how many gentle features Hiei had, even though he always scowled, she was drawn in by his eyes, they were so deep and filled with pain.

Hiei jerked in his sleep and that made the tree branch wobble unsteadily, his shirt was dampened by his sweat which made him cold, he shuddered, and the branch gave out beneath him, he collapsed in a fetal heep beneath a branch, curled tightly in a ball to try and keep warm, his face held pain and tiredness on it clearly

Well it was morning, and yukina was snapped out of her trance by the sound of a branch breaking, to make sure nothing had happened to her garden she rushed outside to check it out, she had made it outside and gasped that hiei was curled into an excruciating painful ball, she rushed to his side brushing debris and twigs off him, she had felt his forhead, he was burning up! She rushed into the temple for genkai…

Hiei had never been sick before in his life, and had no idea what was happening to him, he was awake, but had wished he was asleep, his muscles ached unbearably, he felt on fire underneath a blanket, and felt like and ice cube when he even tired to get air from the heat, he had preferred to stay warm and stayed underneath the covers, He had a pounding headache, his vision was blurry, he sweat, his hair line was drenched and his head band turning cold from it. He wanted to leave, but he did feel somewhat better not scrunched in a tree, it felt nice to lay on a futon.

Yukina came in with a bowl of soup and a bucket of water. She gave Hiei a sympathetic look as she sat down next to him. She took off his head band and layed it next to his boots and cloak. She dipped a rag into the bucket of water and ringed it so it was lightly damp and placed it on his forhead, brushing a few stray strands of hair away from his face.

"Are you hungry Hiei?"Yukina asked

She seemed so willing to help him, it almost made him uncomfortable, he was supposed to be watching her from a distance, he wasn't supposed to be this close! His eye's were half opened, which made him look exhausted, there was no sneer his mouth was pounty from the flu, he had a tinge of red on his face that exaggerated his fever, he didn't need to speak because his stomach took care of that, it growled and moaned for food, Hiei blushed because he was about to deny he was hungry.

Yukina giggled"I'll take that as a yes? "She laid another pillow beneath his head, and spooned it to him like she were his mother

Hiei blinked at the spoon and wished he would just disappear

" Come on I know your hungry, don't be embarrassed " Yukina chirped

Hiei looked at her skeptically despite his being sick

Yukina though for a moment " I won't tell anyone I did this"She promised honestly" I won't tell a soul, I swear"

Hiei took her honesty in and opened his mouth into the perfect o it made him look like a little kid

"There we go" Yukina said cheerfully, she fed him lunch, and Hiei ate with out a fuss

Hiei had felt oddily better after he ate, and very tired, so he slept, Yukina stayed in the room watching him, she was entranced with his face like she was with the picture, she had opened a window so he could get fresh air, and lost count of how many times she had replaced the rag on his forehead and stroked his cheek as he slept.

Genkai was becoming increasingly worried at how Yukina started to look at hiei, first it was admiration and adoration which was fine, but after she had spent enough time looking at him the look had turned into calm, peace and love, genkai feared it might not be the love you receive from sibilings…..


	2. Chapter 2

Hiei woke up the next morning his head feeling bloated, he felt heated all over and his eyes looked like two red balloons, hiei sat up, but as soon as he did a nasty clear liquid dripped from his nose and eyes, hiei grimaced and tilted his head up holding his nose

"Disgusting"Hiei said in a croaky voice, the vibrations from his talking to himself tickled his throat and he coughed hoarsely, he groaned when ever he coughed because when ever he did it felt like some one was hacking away at his throat with a heated knife

Yukina woke up to his coughing and smiled, she pranced to go get him some tissues and soup

Moments later Yukina entered hiei's room with a tray, she set it down and handed him a tissue

Hiei looked at her, his eyes droopy and his face pink with a fever, he sniffled every now and then to keep that nasty stuff from dripping out of his nose, hiei idly took the tissue and blew into it hard making the most atrocious noises ever heard, he wiped his nose and made a myuh'sound, now his nose was stuffy! When did the madness end?

"Do you think you can eat anything?"Yukina asked with a warm smile

Hiei nodded groggily

Hiei had to take a breath when ever he spooned soup into his burning mouth, because his nose was so stuffy he couldn't breath! Hiei slurped the soup down from the bowl, but the soup went down the wrong tube! He choked and coughed, he pounded on his chest to hack it up

Yukina had tried to help and patted on his back, but that only made it worse, he got up and ran for the bathroom, but didn't make it

Hiei threw up on the floor, tile, and partly in the sink

Yukina gasped and flinched she helped hiei off the floor and leaned him against the wall, she left, but came back with a bucket, a mop, and a cool rag

"I'm sorry"Hiei coughed and wiped some of the uncleanly manor off his chin

"Don't be silly, Hiei…"Yukina said in a comforting tone, she wiped his mouth with the rag, and cleaned him up, and helped him to another room, so he wouldn't have to smell throw up all day

After she tucked hiei in into a new room, she went back to the old room to clean up the smelly mess, she didn't mind at all

Hiei felt mortified that he had made his sister clean that mess up, he mentally hit himself on the head, but he didn't have much time to think because genkai walked into his room, he looked at her from his futon and sat up and blew his nose, waiting for her to say something

"Yukina is growing close to you Hiei"Genkai said seriously

Hiei just looked at her he didn't know where she was going with this

Genkai rolled her eyes "I don't think her affection is something she would show a guest"She said trying to have him get the hint

Hiei looked on, he had no earthly idea what she was talking about

Genkai sighed in frustration " I mean I think your sister is starting to fall in love with you!"

Hiei had been in the process of blowing his nose when he heard that, he lost his air and was now choking on his own snot, he gagged and regrettably swallowed the foul tasting matter

"What?"hiei said in a squeaky voice

Genkai finally smiled "Now you get it dimwit"

"I haven't been here more than a day"Hiei said in defense

"Does not matter it doesn't change the fact you have a big problem on your hands"genkai stated

"I just wanted to tell you that useful information, I didn't think you would catch onto it that quick"Genkai said as she left the room

-Well this is not good…-

Yukina smiled happily when she had finished with the mess, she opened a window to drown out the smell, she fetched over to hiei's room and brought in tea with her

"Feeling better?"She asked kindly

"Uh.."Hiei panicked, this wasn't good, he seriously had a big problem! "No, I feel rather horrible, I was just going to go to bed"

"Oh ok, well have some tea before you do, it'll make you feel better"Yukina offered

Hiei couldn't reject his sister and agreed on having tea with her, when they were finished though Yukina took Hiei's glass and gave him a kiss on the cheek, she then left

Hiei could feel his face explode with a reddened blush, he screamed at himself- YOU SHOULD'VE SKIPPED THE TEA IDIOT-

Hiei sneezed and blew his nose again, his nose was becoming sore and red from all the times he had done that, he rubbed his eyes and laid down

Hiei sighed, and talked to himself before he went to bed " You are in a serious trouble, Hiei……."


	3. Chapter 3

Hiei had become very cautious, every time Yukina entered the room he would pretend he was asleep and she'd slowly walk out with a disappointed sigh. He knew she meant well, but he brought this upon himself for not telling her who he was.

It was his second day at the compound and only felt worse, his stomach gurgled, his throat burned making him reject any type of food Yukina offered him, his nose was red raw from all the times he had held a tissue to it in fret, he could feel his temperature shoot up a couple more degrees with each passing hour, he thought for sure he would catch fire if he didn't get from underneath the futon soon, but he feared what oncoming draft of icy cold wind would puncture his germ infested body if he did. And as he felt he was burning up sweat would trickle down his chin or inside his ear, sheen his neck and shoulders, The discharge that was coming out of his eyes made his eyes burn and itch, he scratched at his eyes until they turned red and puffy and he couldn't see strait anymore. His nose was stuffy so he had to breathe out of his mouth, which was excruciating because he'd have to swallow his saliva every now and then to keep from drowning and that would just saw at his tonsils.

Hiei sniffled and looked around his futon which was surrounded by an undefeatable barrier of soggy tissues and a throw up bucket.

Yukina came in and saw for the first time today he was awake, or so she thought.

"Hiei, are you alright"She asked sincerely.

"Myuh…."Hiei groaned

Yukina picked up all the tissues and threw them intoa near by trash can and pushed the bucket out of the way. She stared hard at hiei.

Hiei rolled his eyes balls in a twitching manner, he became unsure of what Yukina was staring at, he was to tired to read her mind which made him uncomfortable.

Yukina cracked a heart warming smile"You've never been sick before have you?"

"How did you know"hiei croaked, Yukina giggled at how his voice sounded so child like.

"Well I remember growing up in the ice village, every child became sick with a virus so it would build up our immunity to sickness, that's what Ms. Rui said anyways, after that I was never sick again. She said that no matter who it is the first time their sick will be the worst, but it wouldn't be so bad afterwards"Yukina Explained.

Hiei groaned "When did you get over your virus?"

"It usually takes about a week to get back to perfect health"Yukina said sympathetically.

Hiei made a gurgle sound of agony at the sound ofone week', wasn't two days enough? What did he do to deserve this madness?

Just then a pressure hit Hiei's lower stomach and it made him lock his ankles under the futon, he had to go to the bathroom, BAD!

And Yukina's visits were about and hour long, it had only been five minutes!

-I don't think I can hold it!-Hiei chanted

"It's so pretty outside today!"Yukina said as she got up to open a window. When she did though Hiei could here a dripping sound, it sounded awfully familiar of what he was wanting to do.

"What's that sound"hiei said in a squeaky voice.

"Oh, it rained last night water is dripping off the gutter"Yukina said.

drip'………'drip'

Hiei cringed.

drip, drip……drip'

He twitched his eye with every excruciating drop

drip, drip , drip……..drip, drop'

Hiei crossed his eyes in anguish

drip, drip….drip…………….drip'

He started stealing glances from the bathroom and began to break out a sweat.

The water drops hit the puddle in and made noises in painful slow motion.

driiiiiiip' …………………'drip, driiiiiiiip'they started to sound like water cannons.

Hiei held his stomach and could feel his bladder try to explode on him. He heard the door slid open, it was genkai!

"Yukina could you give me a hand with something real quick, it won't take any longer than a moment"genkai said

"Ok, I'll be right back"Yukina said to hiei and then left.

Faster than a lightning bolt Hiei raced to the bathroom busting the door wide open, dropped his pants, aimed, and let it flow. He was so happy he had made it to the bathroom. He was so lost in his concentration of emptying his bladder that he didn't even hear yukina come back in.

Yukina looked at the empty Futon, panicked and thought hehad thrown up again and raced to the bathroom and stopped dead eyes wide at having seen hiei going to the bathroom! Hiei looked over and a huge blush veiled his face as he tried frantically to get his pants back up

Yukina gasped and turned around "I'm sorry!"

Hiei nearly tripped over his pant leg and busted his head on the sink, but caught himself and covered his face with his hands. Yukina had seenEVERYTHING!

Yukina gave herself a small smile and quietly left with out another word. Hiei now having the burden of her in the room gone took sense to his being freezing cold and limped his way back under the futon to crawl into a small space and die.

He whimpered pitifully and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hiei…."Whispered yukina in the most rapturous voice she could muster.

Hiei stand frozen in a portal of time and existence very confused, but when he took in the look in yukina's eyes he gaped and started to struggle and flail.

She moved closer dragging her delicate fingers across her sternum and collarbone, her sleeves dangling for their place on her shoulders. Her hair down framing her face, her lips parted as she scaled her teeth with her tounge as she came towards the struggling victim before her no more than the width of paper away.

Her lips brushed his in a searing kiss. She could feel an aching pressure moving toward the gap between her thighs.

"NO!"Hiei roared in a commanding voice.

The tone frightened her and she jumped back, she looked so unhappily rejected. Why would he reject her? Surly he must know her feelings.

"I brought this upon my own self" Hiei said in a protective voice, like he was guardian or parent like.

"It's bout time I told you before this and other situations leave my grasp and go out of control."He looked up very stern.

Yukina woke suddenly the sun shining blindly on her face. A blush began to mar her delicate features, she couldn't believe the dream she had just had. It was so sensuous she could still feel the longing for him. It was just a dream right? She was almost certain things would work out the way she wanted them to in reality. But it felt so real….. the feelings that coursed through her body, but more importantly his frightening voice, the voice that she had longed for in a different way than what she was feeling before. Her mother had died before any real parenting could take place, and that's what Hiei voice had reminded her of, her mission to find her brother. To find the part that was missing in her life.

Hiei still feeling ill managed to bear the cold of the room temperature and pull of all his thick layers of black battle clothing, he was still no where near well, his tired composure and sloth like movements could even show a blind man that. He was very tired and wished he could just go to bed and die, but he knew he couldn't stay a moment longer, he had figured just to go to kurama's at least he could offer some intellect on his very troubling problem. Just as Hiei was to climb out the window he looked back shivering, he sniffled and pondered. He came off the window sill and snatched the jumbo sized box of tissues, he limped his way to the sill again shaking and jerking from the unbearable cold he felt, it was summer…

Kurama was eating breakfast, at the counter in his home, he was alone his mother and new husband were on their honey moon and his step brother went to school before him as he's in a lower grade level, just then a banging came on the window, kurama jumped out of his skin from the sudden noise.

Kurama pulled the curtains from their vantage point and his eyes met hiei's droopy, puffy ones. He lifted an eyebrow in question, but unlocked the window to let hiei in none the less. Hiei limped through the opening, gurgled an I'm staying here' and flopped hopelessly onto kurama's couch hugging his tissue box.

"What? I thought you were staying at genkai's"Kurama said more of in a question type tone.

Hiei popped one blood shot eye open"How did you find that out?"

Kurama smiled "Genkai does have a phone"

Hiei blew his nose"I have a problem" He stated

"Yukina fell in love with you"Kurama smiled

"Damnit fox if you already knew, you should've asked me ab-"Hiei paused and his eyes watered.

"Are you ok?"Kurama asked

"AAAAACHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" luckily hiei caught all the snot with a tissue just in time and swallowed the rest down slowly.

Kurama back up"gross…"

"Have any suggestions?"Hiei asked

"Yeah, I think you should wipe your chin.."Kurama gagged" it's really nasty"

Hiei looked down at his chin and found a snot trail with some other nasty stuff, it sorta looked like tapioca, he wiped it off with another tissue.

Kurama stuck out his tounge to express his disgust for the foul matter.

Hiei gave Kurama an impatient look.

"Ok, ok, you can stay here, but go up to my room my step brother wouldn't exactly appreciate sitting in that stuff when he gets home."Kurama pleaded.

Hiei got up from his comfy state and swaggered his way up a very long stair case minus running into a few walls and collapsed on kurama's bed.

not my bed…..' kurama silently cried.

"Well ok here's my advice, just tell yukina who you are."Kurama offered.

Hiei gave him a look that could kill

"Don't you have some where you need to be?"Hiei scoffed.

"Yes I suppose" Kurama sighed "Don't make a mess I'll be back in about 6 hours"

Hiei had already fallen asleep.

Yukina had been crying for the past hour, she couldn't believe Hiei had left! It just didn't make sense, didn't he like staying there? She was utterly heart broken, and decided to stay in her room that day holding her favorite and only picture.

Ok that's it remember to review!


End file.
